This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Previous studies at the CNPRC contributed to the understanding of the impact of zinc deficiency on fetal and infant development. Subsequently, zinc supplementation has been widely undertaken internationally in human populations where zinc deficiency is edemic. As a consequence of studies of infants in these populations, an assosciation between zinc supplementation and reduced duration and recurrence of diarrhea was uncovered. In the proposed work, both weanling and adult rhesus macaques identified with acute gastroenteritis and diarrhea would receive oral zinc supplemnts and hydration therapy, which could result in a new treatment for diarrhea in the CNPRC indoor rhesus colony.